Cold as Ice
by Smilenaut
Summary: A trainer and his Weavile are in love, what will unfold as they try to make a go at a normal life, as lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Leave dem Reviews! Otherwise Idk how I'm doing, I'm relatively new to the whole Erotic story stuff ya know?. xD But this will be part of a series, so lemme know what you think._

People and Pokémon have always been hand in hand, but here is a story about two partners falling in love… In the most extraordinary way. This story follows Ren, and his secret love… his Weavile, or Blitz as she is aptly named. Ren is 6' 2", with an athletic, slim figure. He also has black hair and blue eyes. His Weavile, Blitz, is like most other Weavile, but she has a blue ribbon wrapped around her right ear plume.

Today was a particularly sunny day and the wind was blowing on Ren's face. Even though it had been the middle of summer, the wind had a cool touch to it, and it felt good against his cheeks. He had been out observing the town square on his time off from battling, and he had been quite tired from it. Sitting on a fountain, he turned around and looked at his reflection… The obvious signs of fatigue were evident by the dark circles under his eyes. If he weren't careful, he would be mistaken for one of those "hex maniacs" that he battled so often. He had almost fallen asleep, if not for the white claws that wrapped around his chest from behind.

"WEAV!" exclaimed the attacker, "WEAV, WEAVVV!"

Ren was shocked to see his Weavile, Blitz, gleefully hugging him in his reflection.

"Oh, it's you Blitz." He said with a smile. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

Blitz used her claw to turn his face towards hers, and with a smile on her face she handed him a small box.

"What's this?" he asked

With a wink Blitz put one of her claws over her mouth as if to say "_Stop asking and just open it._"

Ren slowly opened the box and found a tiny ear shaped device in it. He looked up at Blitz and with a puzzled look, he didn't know what to say.

"Is this a t-tr-translator?" he stammered.

Blitz looked him in the eye with a sense of innocence, and shook her head up and down. Picking it up with her fingers, she slowly climbed Ren's chest to place the device into his ear. Ren blushed at the fact that he could feel the warmth coming off of her, and he could also feel the chill of her breath on his nape. It aroused him more than it probably should have, and he blushed because of it. Noticing his quietness, she looked down at him, seeing his red cheeks and giggling.

"Getting a little worked up, are we?" She said with a flirtatious, chuckle.

Ren's eyes opened in awe. She actually got a Poke' Translator… How did she afford this?

"Blitz… How did you pay for this?"

Blitz shyly looked down at the ground.

"Well… I-I am a pickpocket… It's kinda my kind's skill… Are you mad?"

Ren felt bad about asking her that. She went out of her way to get him this, and it was probably so they could talk, and so she could feel like his equal.

"N-No… Of course I'm not mad." He said with a smile, slowly picking her chin up.

"Just give me some warning next time, so I can help pay for it."

Blitz smiled at him. Ren still felt bad, because he knew that he wouldn't have been able to afford it due to a surprise he had for her.

"So I have a surprise of my own."

Blitz's face lit up with excitement, and she grabbed his hand.

"What is it?! What is it?!"

Ren grinned slowly, and returned the hand holding, which made Blitz blush.

"It's a surprise, and we'll actually need to hurry to the bus station if we're gonna get to where it is."

Making sure that his earpiece was secure, he held Blitz's hand tight, and started to run down through the plaza towards the bus station. Fortunately they made the last bus that was heading towards the edge of the town. Blitz couldn't contain her excitement. She was smiling ear to ear, and swinging her feet like she was a little girl going out for some ice cream, or like she was going on a date with a boy she liked… which wasn't far from the truth.

The bus stopped outside of a wooded area, and all Blitz could see was a mailbox. Looking confused, she tugged on Ren's shirt. Ren looked at her with a big smile, and grabbed her hand again.

"We're almost there."

They kept walking for about a mile, until they reached an open field, with yellow wild flowers scattered about. Once they walked to the other side, she finally saw what their destination was. It was an old looking house. It wasn't much to look at, but it had its charm.

"What is this place Ren?"

Ren didn't say anything. He only kneeled down, and picked her up like the groom would pick up a bride. He then walked over to the door, and using the key in his pocket he opened it. The inside was nothing like what its outer appearance was. Everything was brand new, and it was spot-less. Blitz was still confused though, and looking at Ren one last time…

"Seriously Ren, what is this place?"

Ren smiled again, and then finally said,

"This is our new home. I used all of my money from all of our battles to buy it. Do you like the place?"

Blitz didn't know what to say. In that moment, she draped her arms around his neck, and looked him in the eyes. Ren started to blush, she was close enough to where he could feel the deep warmth of her breathe. She was close enough to kiss, and he deeply wanted to, but the fear of not knowing how she felt towards him was still eating at the back of his mind.

"Ren, I love it!" She said smiling. "You have no idea!"

Ren sighed in relief. He went to go put her down, but she wouldn't loosen her arms grip on his neck. Looking into her eyes, he could see there was something different going through her mind.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Blitz didn't realize she had been staring into his eyes. She started to blush, hard.

"Ren, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"W-well…. U-um…. Have you…. E-ever….."

She kept choking on her own words.

_Damn it! Just ask it! You love him don't you?_

"Have I ever…. What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blitz's face shone a bright red through her black fur.

"O-oh, nothing! Just never mind! S-so where am I sleeping?"

Ren looked at her for a moment and then looked down as if he had done something wrong.

"Well the thing is…. This place only has….. O-one bedroom."

Blitz liked where this was going, and the smirk on her face certainly showed it.

"A-and you might have to s-snuggle up to me…. I-in my bed."

Blitz gave him a deep hug, and if not for her self-control, would have probably planted quite a bit of sensual kisses on him.

"Yes! I-I mean, that's fine with me."

_GAH! Why is this so hard! Just kiss him! Do it! Kiss HIM!_

In a moment of internal panic, Blitz went in for a kiss, but….. The only thing that went according to plan was her use of tongue… With her eyes closed, she had managed to lick the tip of Ren's nose, and when she opened them, she saw the utter confusion on his face.

"Um…. Are you ok?"

Blitz covered her face in shame. Which confused Ren even more. It wasn't that he didn't like what she had done just then, it was just out of the norm, and it turned him on more than he thought it would.

_Just tell him._

"Ren, you look tired… m-maybe we should hit the hay."

Ren could tell that she was hiding something, but he couldn't disagree with what she had said.

"Sure… But please tell me what that was."

Blitz didn't say anything, she just quietly climbed off of Ren's chest, and gently took his hand while pulling him into the bedroom.

_I'm just going to tell him, and if he doesn't feel the same, then I will just deal with it._

Leading him to the bed, she let go of his hand. She gave him a shy look and climbed into the bed. Ren watching this, started to take off his shirt and his pants, leaving only his boxers on. She patted the bed next to her, as if to say "Sit here please." Obliging her, he quickly sat down next to her.

"Ren…. I tried to… K-kiss you just now."

Ren started to blush, and he didn't know what to say.

"U-um." He said with a shaky voice.

Both of them swallowed and thought; _Tell him/her!_

"Ren…. I'm in love with you!"

"Blitz…. I'm in love with you!"

Both of them looked at each other in shock.

"You're in love with me?" Ren asked.

Blitz slid her hand towards his, entwining her claws with his fingers.

"Y-yes." She said with a shy smile.

Ren didn't know what to say. He was utterly elated at this news.

"S-say something" She said with a demanding tone.

Ren looked at her with deep, love filled eyes. Blitz couldn't help looking into them. Both of their hearts were nearly about to beat out of their chests. Ren couldn't contain himself any more, and went in for a kiss. He firmly planted his lips on hers, and she melted under it. The pure ecstasy of his touch sent over into another state of mind, with her tongue taking its own journey with Ren. It could have been minutes, or hours, but none of that mattered. Each of them was where they wanted to be, with each other. Ren's hands started to wander about her body, eventually wrapping around her waist and bringing her as close as possible.

Blitz broke away from the kiss, and looked at Ren.

"I w-want to take this further… Ren. I want you to be my first."

Ren smiled, and then kissed her deeply.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ren shyly started to run his hand down Blitz's chest, feeling her arousal as he brushed against her nipples. Using whatever knowledge he had learned from the various porno's he had watched, he took one of six nipples and began to lightly lick it. Blitz nearly lost it, and it was clear that she had never done anything like this before. His other hand wandered down to the area in between her legs, and he felt the stifling amount of heat coming off of her. Slowly he worked her clit, trying to make sure that he didn't make her cum right off the bat.

"Ren.. Ohh Ren." She moaned

She frantically grabbed for his face, and brought it to hers. She wanted his lips to be against hers, no matter what. Ren could feel her starting to grind against his hand, so he decided it was time... Slowly removing his boxers with his free hand, he felt his member spring free.

"I'm going in, okay?"

Blitz looked at him, and shook her head. He started to ease himself towards her entrance, and the amount of heat coming off of it was almost enough to make him ram it in, but he refrained. Placing the head against her, he could feel how wet she was. He would certainly need to change the sheets after this... or not. He lightly pushed against her, causing the head to enter her. It was warmer than he imagined, but her juices left a cool feeling on his member. He started to push harder, trying not to hurt her, and he felt something give-way, with Blitz wincing in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked frantically.

She put on a meek smile, knowing that he had just popped her cherry.

"Yes, I'm perfect."

Ren smiled, and started to push in further. It was incredible how tight she was, it was almost enough to make him lose it inside her. After he pushed as far as he could go, he pulled back out, and started to pump his member in and out. She would let out soft moans of pleasure, and every time she did, he could feel her contract around him.

"Ren... Go Faster" she said in between moans.

Ren started to pump faster and faster. Her soft moans started to grow louder., and louder. She started to dig her claws into Ren's back, and if not for her barely controlling herself, she would have gone right through his skin. This didn't bother Ren though, it just turned him on more, causing him to go faster, and harder. Ren planted a hot kiss on her and she locked up. She suddenly started to clench hard onto his cock, nearly bringing him to climax. He kept going, using this opportunity to keep her in a state of pure ecstasy. As he kept going, she kept holding him tight, not able to control herself anymore.

"REN! Oh REN!" She kept yelling.

He could feel his climax coming, and he went to go pull out, but she stopped him with her legs.

"No, Please... Finish inside me"

He was happy to comply, and in one final thrust he let everything go. Ren collapsed next to Blitz without pulling out.

"Ren.. I love you. I know it'll sound cheesy, but I kinda hope that I get pregnant from this." She said with a chuckle.

He moved forward so that his face was next to hers, and he lightly kissed her. Ren knew what he wanted now, he wanted to be with her forever, and what she had just said was something he was also thinking.

"I love you too. It doesn't sound cheesy, I was thinking the same thing." He said with a blush.

Pulling her close, he drifted off into sleep, knowing that he had his true love next to him, and that nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unfortunately there's not a whole lot of sexy times in this chapter, this is mostly just to affirm the main plot, and it has a little back story._

The sun was rising over the trees, and the red light was shining on Ren's face. It had been 4 days since Blitz and him confessed their feelings for each other, and they had been acting like a couple since then.

"Blitz, hey Blitz wake up sleeping beauty."  
>She opened her eyes and looked at him, as if he were the very first thing she had ever seen.<br>"Oh hello good looking" She said with a smirk.

Ren leaned in for a kiss, to which Blitz leaned in as well. Ren still couldn't believe that his relationship with Blitz was this way, it was like a dream to him, and he loved it. He and Blitz sat there, staring into each others eyes, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. Ren was about to go in for another kiss, but he was interrupted by a knock at his door. Not knowing who that could possibly be, he sat up. He hadn't told anyone about his move, even his family hadn't known. He crawled slowly out of bed, and tried to find any pair of pants that he could. Finally finding some, he walked over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a Kadabra wearing a delivery uniform, and holding a satchel.

_What the hell? _He thought  
>"Good afternoon sir, I'm sorry to bother you with my sudden intrusion." The kadabra politely exlaimed.<br>"Don't worry about it... May I ask why you are here?"  
>"I'm here on behalf of a Sir Lucien."<br>"Of the Elite Four?" Ren asked in shock  
>The kadabra nodded his head, and then proceeded to dig through his satchel for an envelope marked with the symbol of most psychic type pokemon.<br>"He wanted me to give this to you, and that's it."

Ren took the letter, and opened it. Inside the envelope was a letter, and also two card key type things with the outline of an island on them. He unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Renzai,_

_ I hope this letter reaches you post haste. How has your time since fighting us been? I heard that you decided to retire most of your pokemon, that's unfortunate. Anyways, to the matter of which I'm sending this letter. It has come to my attention that you and your sister are the only remaining people in your family. I had heard about your parents unfortunate accident, and I send my condolences. Inside this envelope should be this letter, and the two Ferry Passes that are now yours. Also, your sister came through the here and almost beat the champion! Only, she didn't take any of the winnings from the matches, so since you're next of kin I just had it wired to you, so use it at your own discretion. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lucien._

_P.S. I hope you and that Weavile are getting along, she had some pretty lewd thoughts last I saw you guys. ;)_

He took out the two passes and put them in his pocket.

"He thinks of you as family, you know." Chuckled the Kadabra  
>Ren smiled.<br>"Are you hungry by chance?" He asked.  
>The Kadbra look surprised, and didn't say anything for a moment.<br>"I would love to stay and eat, but unfortunately I need to get back to the Elite four. He gets worried if I'm gone for too long."  
>With that, he gave a wave goodbye, and then he was gone. Ren closed the door, and smiled<p>

_He thinks of me as family? Good, he was always a true friend.  
><em>

"Who was that Ren?" Blitz asked as she walked out of the bedroom  
>He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.<br>"Just an old friend, love."

Ren and Blitz decided to get out of the house later that day to go see some sights with the ferry passes. Before they left, Ren had checked his account, and nearly spit coffee all over his computer, $150,000 had been added to his account. He now felt like he could get Blitz something nice now, like a new ribbon, or something that she liked (he didn't exactly know what Weaviles like to wear). On the walk to the bus stop, he looked at the ribbon on her plume, and he remembered the day he gave it to her.

It had been stormy that particular day, and he was sitting at the hospital. His parents car had been hit by a rogue graveller that was rolling down a mountainside, and he was crying. His sister hadn't even shown up to see if they were okay, so he was on his own. When the doctor came out and told him that they had passed away, he ran out of the hospital. He didn't care where he ran to, as long as he could just run. Hours went by until he decided to open his eyes. He was out in the middle of a forest, god knows where. The ran was coming down hard and lightning was striking, but none of that mattered... He felt so alone, and he didn't know what to do. Sitting under a tree, he buried his face into his knees and wept hard.

_Why me? Why now?_ he thought to himself.

Even though his cries were drown out by the rain, something still caught wind of him, it was a Mightyena. It crept up on him from one of the bushes that were in front of him. Fortunately there was something else watching him up in the trees. The mightyena pounced at him, and he looked up to see a mouth of fangs flying at him. Ren didn't know what to do, he had heard of mightyena's attacking, and even killing seasoned trainers. He buried his face back into his knees, hoping that it would be over quick, with no pain. Minutes went by, and he didn't feel anything hit him, nor did he hear anything. He looked up to see a small black creature hunched over. When he got up to see what it was, he spotted the distinct red feather on his head. He ran over to it, and put his hand on its shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he yelled

Looking up at him, Ren noticed the cut on her left ear. Not wanting it to get infected, he tore his sleeve off and wrapped it. When he tried to see if there was any other injuries, she would keep pushing him away as if to say "Stop, I don't want you to look at me". So on a thought, he pulled a blue ribbon from his pocket and tied it around her ear.

"There, now you can't see the bandage."  
>Sneasel blushed, and gave him a shy hug. Ever since then, they were close friends, and now lovers.<p>

"Ren.. Hello? Earth to Ren."

Ren realized that he was zoning out, and looked at her. Somehow they were already at the docks waiting in line for the ferry.

"Oh wow, I was out of it."

"Uh, yeah you were. I thought I was going to have to sock you in the head for a minute." She said with a smirk.

Ren laughed, and looked at her.

"U-uh, hey. Can I ask you something?"

Blitz looked up at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, whats up?"

Ren nervously twidled his fingers.

"W-would you ever want to get a new ribbon? Maybe a prettier one."

Blitz was quiet for a moment, and then she smiled.

"I would never want a new one, this one is too important to ever get rid of. If I ever lost this, I don't know what I would do."

Ren smiled, and went to hold her hand. Seeing the smile on his face, Blitz locked her fingers with his.

They both waited a while for the line to end, but it seemed to go on forever. Eventually they got on board, finding out that their passes were VIP ones, they were allowed into the onboard club, and got a suite as well. When they reached the suite, Ren opened the door, and found that the room was amazing. It was by far, the nicest room he had ever seen. Blitz's mouth went ajar, as she thought the same thing as well. Leaping for joy, she ran over to the bed and started to jump up and down on it.

"Come on Ren!" She giggled as she put her hand out.

Not wasting the moment, he grasped her hand and jumped on the bed with her. He never realized how much fun it was to play like this, even when he was a kid he wasn't allowed to do this. Even when his sister was around, she would just ignore him, and go on with her day. Once they had their fill of jumping, they plopped down on the bed, looking through the skylight. Ren felt around the bed with his hand trying to find her hand, which he was met half way by her.

"I wish we could just do this forever, Ren."

"Look at the stars?"

"Yeah, I could just lay here with you and never get bored with this."

"I would hope not" he said with a chuckle.

The stars danced and twinkled over the glass ceiling, making distorted lines on the floor below. Ren started to doze off, but then he felt Blitz snuggle up to his side.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Had you ever... done "it" before?" she nervously asked

"Had sex?"

"Y-yeah."

"N-no. You were my first."

She smiled deeply, nuzzling his side.

"Good, I'm glad."

Ren pulled her under the blankets and kissed her forehead. He soon drifted off into sleep with a smile on his face.

"Me too."

The next morning started relatively well, the sun was shining and various flying Pokemon were gulling out side the window. Ren woke up to find that Blitz wasn't in the bed next to him. Looking around, he noticed steam rolling out of the bathroom. Feeling like a shower was a prime idea, he slinked out of bed and shuffled into the steamy doorway. He expected to see Blitz jump, but she looked at him with eager surprise.

"Care to join me?" she said with a wink.

A smirk grew on his face while he pulled down his boxers. Jumping into the shower, he shrieked.

"Holy Arceus Blitz! This water is Scolding hot!"

She giggled, and turned the water down a bit. Ren then scooched closer to the faucet, and rubbed his arm where the water burned him.

"How are you not hating this?" he asked

"I have fur, and I prefer hot showers." she chuckled out.

He thought about it, if her fur was meant to keep the cold out, then it wouldn't be far fetched that the opposite temperature might be kept out as well. Even still, it burned, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Next time warn me. I'm a naked, fur-less dude you know."

She smiled.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" She sarcastically asked.

Ren thought about it... _An ice type might have a soothing kiss._ A smile grew on his face.

"Yes, yes I do."

She laughed and started to stand on her tip toes to reach his upper arm. Making sure not to hurt him by slipping and scratching him, she placed her hand on his chest. She then lowered her lips to his skin and softly kissed it, leaving him with goose bumps. She slowly raised her eyes towards his, and she could tell this was turning him on. In an attempt to elicit a more... sensual atmosphere.. She pretended to slip slightly, so that she "had" to catch herself near his nether regions. Her face was right in front of it. He could feel the chill of her breathe, and it started to turn him on even more so than he already was. It had started to grow, and harden, with some precum spouting from the tip. She could smell it, he was ready. She brought her nose closer to the tip, taking in the rich aroma of the precum. If it weren't for the shower, she would be dripping moist, but she wasn't focused on that, she wanted to make the love of her life feel good. She licked the tip of his member making sure that she got the droplet of precum, she also tried to slide it into his urethra. She wanted what ever it was that he could give her, and it made him jump. Normally sticking something in there is the most painful experience, but this... this felt good. It made him harder, and he wanted desperately to fuck her.

"Does that feel good?" She innocently asked

"y-yes." he panted

She continued to lick the tip, making sure to circle her tongue. Ren couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, right here, right now. He grabbed her by her hips and brought her up to his chest, motioning her to hang on with her arms. She knew that her plan worked, and prepared herself. He placed his tip at her entrance and pushed in. She let out a sharp moan, and he sucked in his breath. _So so hot inside, must be from the shower. _He kept pushing it in and out of her, hoping to get her to moan, he didn't care if anyone else heard, he just wanted to make her feel good. He locked lips with her, using his tongue with hers, breathing in her moans. He was very close to climaxing, but he wouldn't have any of it. He wasn't going to finish until she did. So he started to go faster, and harder. At this point, she couldn't focus on tongue play, and the moans became deeper, with her sharply inhaling from her nose. Ren didn't want to stop, he could feel hers coming on, it was going to happen at the same times as his. As he kept pounding her, he could feel her tense up, here it came. All of the muscles around him clenched and massaged him, bringing him over. He couldn't stop shooting load after load into her, nearly spilling out into the shower. Both of them were about to collapse. He turned off the water, and slumped onto the floor with her in his lap.

"That was amazing." she said in between breathes, as she held her hand along his face.

Ren smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, to which she did the same.

"So how many day do we have left til we get to that island?" she asked

"I think we get there tomorrow night."

"Well good." She said with a wink, "So we'll have this room until then."

Ren chuckled, and gave her a wink back. His stomach started to growl, as did hers.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" he asked.

With a smile, she nodded her head. When they got down to the buffet, people started to stare at the both of them. They wondered why they both looked so happy, but Blitz and Ren didn't care. They only cared about each other, and that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_So still no reviews, Come on guys. I can't learn if there is no critiquing._

Ren and Blitz sat at one of the many tables near the buffet, each eating something different. Blitz had some frozen strawberry yogurt, while Ren had eggs, and bacon.

"This yogurt is sooo good." she giggled.

Ren smiled and took a bite out of the last bit of bacon he had. After he had finished, he pushed the plate to the side and looked over at Blitz. She was smiling ear to ear and had a particular glow about her. He thought she was beautiful. She took another bite of her yogurt, and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked

He blushed when he realized that he was staring.

"O-oh y-yeah. Ha I was just thinking."

She looked confused and titled her head. She put her dairy treat down on the table, and propped her head on the table with her arms.

"Whatcha' thinking about?"

"U-um... Just how beautiful you are right now." he said with a nervous chuckle.

She smiled while raising her head. Twiddling his fingers, he pondered what they were going to do next.

_Maybe we could go swimming, or we could relax in the hot tub..._

"Hey! let's go to the stores that they have here!" She excitedly yelled.

Popping out of his seat, he smiled and said "Sure!"

When they got down to the deck containing all the stores, he felt her hand weave itself into his. Looking down at her, he could see her unease. She was thinking exactly what he was, how would people react to their particular relationship.

"Hey, if you want to walk a bit closer to me, you can." he whispered.  
><span>

She looked up at him and smiled. Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"This is why I love you Ren."

They made their way through the various stores, trying on different clothes, and looking at the art stores that littered the place. Finally ending the venture with a store called "Poke' Deco". It was a store which specialized in Pokemon accessories, and Blitz nearly lost it when she went into the jewelry area. She would run from display case to display case, saying things like "It's so pretty!" or "Oh wow!". She eventually stopped at one particular case, and didn't say anything. In this case was a choker that had a grey leather straps, and a decent sized sapphire mounted on the front. Blitz couldn't stop looking at it, she wanted it badly and was contemplating stealing it. Ren walked over to see what it was, and saw it. He didn't blame her for not saying anything, it was beautiful. Looking at the price, it must have been on sale, it was only $300, but it seemed like it would cost so much more. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to buy it for her. Blitz tried thinking of a way to get it without anyone noticing and the only thing that popped to her mind was having Ren distract the clerk. She went to turn to him and noticed that he was in the middle of talking to said clerk.

_Ren hates talking to strangers, why is he doing exactly that?_

She walked over to hear what they were saying.

"So will that be everything sir?" the clerk politely asked

"No, that will be it, she'll love it." Ren said with a massive smile.

The clerk then walked over to the case containing the choker, and proceeded to put it into its little velvet box. He then walked over to Ren and handed him the box. He then nodded farewell to the clerk and walked towards her. Blitz looked confused and wondered how he was able to afford something that expensive. Not saying anything, he took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. With the sound of the click, he smiled at her and said.

"I hope you like it."

She nearly teared up and embraced him.

"I love it Ren, thank you."

He could feel her lightly crying into his chest and he put his hand on her head as if to say "It's okay." She was overwhelmed with joy. While it may have been a trinket to some people, it was something from Ren, to her it was more special than anything else, she would forever cherish it. Pulling her back he looked at her teary eyes.

"Why are crying love?" he asked as he wiped the tear from her eye.

She held his hand against her face, closing her eyes. They sat there until she opened them again.

"This is the second time you've given me something beautiful."

Ren threw her a confused look.

"You gave me this translator, which was probably a pretty penny."

She scoweled at him

"That's different!" she yelled.

She threw his hand down and had a sullen look grow on her face.

"Amongst my kind, males aren't supposed to give gifts unless i-it's for... courtship."

Ren understood why she was offended, he had pretty much done the Weavile equivalent of proposing. Grabbing her hand again, he put it over his heart.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. If it means anything... You have always had my heart, and if me giving you this gift means that much to you... We can go about this the way of your kind."

Her smile returned and she had the signs of a blush.

"You do realize that if we do it that way, we'll pretty much be married... right?"

Ren blushed and shyly looked to the side.

"I-I know."

She took his hand, and brought it to her lips. She lightly kissed the top of it before leading him out of the store. She didn't anything afterwards, she just led him around the ship as if she was looking for something. Ren didn't know what was going on, but he didn't really care so long as he was with her. She finally stopped, it was on the upper deck overlooking the sunset. The way the water sparkled various reds, oranges and purples made most other scenes look drab and unappealing. He couldn't help but stare at it, thinking that she had been looking for this in particular. She went to go sit on one of the benches that was placed there, motioning him to come and sit with her. He sat himself down next to her, putting his arm around her, feeling her lean her head on him.

"You certainly found quite the scene." he said

Smiling, she nodded.

"I figured you'd appreciate this."

They sat there for what seemed like the longest sunset ever, eventually night swept over the ocean, and the moon took its place. Blitz had fallen asleep, with a smile on her face. Ren decided it was probably time to head back to the room anyways, so he quietly picked her up and started towards there.

_She looks so peaceful._ He thought to himself.

He eventually made it back, creatively trying to open the door with both of his hands full. With a combination of his elbows, he finally got the door to open. Making sure to place her gently on the bed without waking her up, he went to go change, and place his dirty clothes into its respective bag. Sliding into bed, he put his arm over her, making sure to pull her close. He closed his eyes and heard her whisper something,

"I love you Ren."

To which he smiled and replied,

"I love you too."

_(I hope you guys know that I listen to music while typing this stuff, and the amount of love themed songs that came on during this was ridiculous lol so it wasn't hard to get this theme tuned in.)_

The morning had rolled around and they both awoke to a loud horn sound. It appeared that the ferry had finally reached its destination, The battle zone. Fortunately for Ren and Blitz, this place also had a resort area, which is why they came. A phone came in telling him that they had til the afternoon to gather their things and depart the ship, to which he said that wouldn't be an issue. It didn't take long for them to pack their things, since the only one who really had anything was Ren. Leaving the ship, they were waved goodbye by people dressed in flowery shirts, and then they were given lei. When they arrived in the main town, he saw that the actual resort was quite a ways into the jungle of the island. Looking at Blitz, he had a sense of unease since he didn't want to battle any random trainers, or even a wild pokemon. Fortunately there was a shuttle that took people straight there, so he sighed in relief.

"Should we go take our seat? " He asked

To which she nodded her had and smiled. The jungle that they drove through was quite dense, and they could see various pokemon going about their day while they rode through it. Ren had often thought what Blitz's life was like before they had become friends, thinking about how she would have hunted, or even been in a pack, but whenever he would ask, she would give him a generic answer like "There's not much to tell" or "It was like any other pokemon in the wild". He would think to pry further, but then the idea that if she'd wanted to tell him, then she would, came up into his mind. The ride to the resort wasn't very long, and the there was still day light out for them to go check out the various stuff around the hotel. Something strange happened though, when they went to step off the bus, Blitz had a very sick look to her, and she ran off to the grass to throw up. Ren quickly ran to her side and put his hand on her back.

"Is everything ok?" he asked frantically.

She continued for a moment, pausing to catch a breathe. A minute or two went by before she stood back up and wiped her mouth with a tissue that he handed her.

"I think so, that came out of no where." she said confused.

Ren was concerned, from what he had heard, Pokemon don't do that unless there's something wrong with them.

"Do you want to go see the doctor, or something?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him and put her hand on his face.

"I'll be fine, it might have been the food from earlier."

Ren still had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. okay?" she said reassuringly.

Ren nodded, but there was no way he couldn't worry. They both stood, and walked towards the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with her, she may have said that she was fine, but he could see that there was something wrong. When they finally made it up to their room, she ran into the bathroom, and he could hear her vomiting.

_I knew there was something wrong. _

He opened the door and sat on the tub at her side. Rubbing her back, he tried to help her feel a bit better.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. A moment went by and nothing was said. She finally looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Y-yeah, let's go."

When they finally reached the pokemon center, they were sent in to talk to one of the older doctors, Dr. Kingslee. Ren explained what was going on, and when the doctor looked at Blitz, a strange look appeared over his face. He waved them back into a backroom, where there was a strange looking machine with a screen, and a handle like apparatus attached to it. He then took her and laid her down on a table, then taking a strange gel and rubbing it on her lower abdomen. Turning the machine on, he took the handle and started to rub it around where he placed the gel. What Ren heard next was... Well let's just say it would change his life.

"So, it's as I thought... I take you you two have had intercourse." Kingslee asked.

Ren could help but be thrown aback by the question, and he didn't respond. Scared looks grew on their faces as they both looked at each other, wondering if they should run, or plead for him to be understanding. Kingslee sighed, and put the device down.

"You don't need to worry. The kind of relationship you two have is quite normal, in fact there was a place I worked at deep underground where it was nothing but this kind of thing... I think it was called illustriousness or preeminence or something, but the place was run by these people called the 'Club'. So don't worry."

Ren looked over at her and she nodded in shy approval, to which he nodded "yes" at Kingslee. Kingslee then made a stern face, and an explanation ensued.

"So here's the deal, she's pregnant. Now I know what you are thinking, _this kind of thing can't happen!_ and you're wrong. If the conditions are right, and you guys are compatible, then she can become inseminated quite easily."

Ren looked confused,

"What conditions?" he asked.

The doctor looked over at her, and then back to him.

"Well, she would have needed to be a virgin. Actually you both would have needed to be virgins, something about same species mixing causes the sperm and egg to lock in a certain DNA thing, it's still a mystery as to why that is. Also, she would have been unique to begin with, even among her own kind, you see female pokemon don't have the same set up as human females, so she would have had to had a mutation allowing this."

Blitz looked relieved, but then a sense of dread washed over her.

"What will the baby be like? Will it be okay?" she asked frantically.

The doctor laughed.

"No, you see, because of this mutation, it'll take on the respective parents species, so if it is a female then it'll be like a shiny Weavile with a black plume most likely due to Ren's black hair, while if it is a male, then it'll be a human with some shade of crimson hair, and a snow white pigment around the hands and feet... But the same could be said about the opposite. There's not really a science on this kind of thing, I'm mostly going off of three other times that I've witnessed this."

Both of them sighed, it was a relief that it would be fine. When Ren looked up at her, he could see a humongous smile on her face. He knew what it was about already, she could have his child, it was like the best gift he could ever give to her unknowingly.

"You both will be fine, but there's no telling how long it will take for her to come to full term since every pokemon naturally has different birthing times, so I would just make sure you stay on top of it."

He then proceeded to right a number down on a card and then handed it to Ren.

"This is the number for another doctor over by where you live, he has experience in this kind of subject."

With that, Ren gave him a quick thank you and then they headed back to the hotel. Blitz was beaming with happiness, she couldn't believe it, the one thing she wanted most, and she somehow got it. That night, Ren could swear she was going break his ribs cause she was hugging him tighter than she ever had before... Until she had to run to the bathroom.

_(So if you are still sticking around at this point, I want to say thank you! I saw that I have two followers of this story and over 300 reads! which may not be much compared to other, but for a first timer, its awesome! and also a big thanks to ShinjiHiroku, who's story "The Club" gave me the will to write this! Check him out! you won't be disappointed!)_


	4. Chapter 4

(600_ reads! and 2 reviews! Well this is good! Again, I appreciate reviews! Pleaaassseeee leave them!)_

The vacation had come to an abrupt halt due to the sudden pregnancy. Even if they had decided to stay, Blitz was throwing up every time she managed to eat something. Taking the shuttle to a nearby airstrip, Ren made sure that he carried everything so that she could get some rest. The ride was proving to be a bumpy ride. Hoping that it would help her from bouncing around, he sat her on his lap. Thoughts kept racing through is mind...

_Is she too cold? Or maybe she's too hot? What if she is hungry?_

Looking at his worried face, she put her hand on his cheek.

"Would you stop worrying so much." She said softly.

But he couldn't, the doctor had said this was a rare occurrence and that there were only a few people who knew barely anything about it. The thought that something could happen to the baby scared him.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't want something to happen to the baby." he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled, she couldn't have asked for a better "husband", which came into her mind.

"You know... we still haven't finished our courtship.." she said shyly.

Ren blushed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought we did when I gave you this." he said as he pointed at the choker.

She smiled and began to explain.

"First off, that was how we started it, and now we have to make a symbol of our union, like a carving. Finally, we bear a child... which we already did. haha" she said as she laughed.

Rem smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"What can I say, I got excited and skipped the second part." he said with a giant smile.

Laughing, she laid her head down on his chest and started to drift off. In an attempt to help her sleep, he started to stroke her head. He also felt something wrong on the shuttle, like someone was watching them. Looking around, he saw an older woman staring him down. He figured she had probably just looked over at that moment, but as time went on he could still feel her stare. He wouldn't have been concerned if she had just been blankly staring at him, but it was as if she had a scowl across her face. The shuttle stopped at a random eatery, and the old woman sat in the seat next to them.

"You know... what you and that Pokemon are doing is disgusting." she spat.

A scowl of his own formed across his face. Trying to ignore her, he continued to stroke Blitz head, making sure she would stay asleep.

"Did you not hear me, I said that what you and that whore of a Pokemon are doing is disgusting." She angrily whispered, trying to pull his hand off Blitz. Ren felt her stir as if she was about to wake, and a deep anger swept over him. Grabbing his the woman's hand, he pried her fingers off of him, keeping a very quiet face the whole time. He then looked her in the eye, and quietly said..

"I don't really care what you will think or say about me, but so help me... If you say another word about her... I will personally make sure that your mouth stays shut from then on."

The woman had the look of shock.

"Why the nerve! Listen here-"

Ren interrupted her,

"No! You listen here! I will love who I wish to love, and SHE is the one that I will love for the rest of my life!"

The woman didn't say anything after that, she got up, and moved to the back of the shuttle. He looked back to see if she was staring still... Surprisingly she wasn't. He felt Blitz move on his lap and when he turned to see if she was awake, he felt her lips press against his. When she pulled away from it, she had a huge smile.

"This is why I love you, you make me the happiest girl sometimes."

He blushed, letting out a sigh of relief. Feeling tired from his little bout of rage, he leaned back in his chair and started to drift off. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was Blitz nuzzling against his chest.

When the shuttle finally made it to the airstrip, Ren and Blitz had been waking up from their nap. Making sure to get all their things, and waited for her to walk down the walkway, intentionally blocking the rude woman who was trying to rush past them. With a smirk, he motioned his head toward Blitz, letting her know that she could take her time. He was relieved to see that aside from 4 other people, he and Blitz were the only ones riding in the private plane. When they finally got onto the plane, a stewardess asked if they had ferry passes, which he pulled out of his wallet. They were promptly scanned, and he was motioned toward the back of the plane. When they got back there, he saw that it was a VIP room, much like on the ferry.

_Lucien, what kind of pass is this?_

He was relieved to see a bed. Setting their things down in a tiny closet, he promptly sat on the bed, motioned her over to him. Climbing up onto his lap, she straddled him so she could see into his eyes. Looking down at her, he noticed something... She seemed bigger around her abdomen... Was she already showing signs of her pregnancy? He placed his hand down toward the "Baby" bump. It was very firm, and he felt a littler bump move. The doctor had said that it could be fast, but this was ridiculous!

_Come to think of it, she hasn't thrown up at all the past two days..._

She looked down at his hand, and she knew that he felt something.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She asked with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter to him, he just wanted them to be healthy... but deep down he wanted a daughter.

"Maybe it's a girl."

Hearing this she laughed, and moved her hand over his.

"I kinda hope she takes after you, and by that I mean human."

He looked at her and ran his free hand along her cheek. Thinking about it, he didn't care about that either, Pokemon or human... it would still be his child.

"Whoever she takes after, she will be beautiful." he said with a chuckle.

Nodding her head, she couldn't agree more. He fell backwards onto the bed while she laid forward so that she was on top of him. Feeling the plane was taking off, she held him tighter trying not to squeeze the baby too tight.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He noticed that she was blushing, and he suddenly felt warmer. Wondering what she was blushing about, he felt her forehead. She raised her eyebrow and a confused look grew on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Making sure you don't have a fever."

"Why would you think that I have a fever?"

"Because your face is all red, and you're warm love."

She blushed even more.

"It's because... o-of something else."

Trying to think about what it could be, he looked at her eyes, then her nose, and even her ears.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder about you." She sighed.

Grabbing his hand, she ran it down in between her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her, and it was almost searing.

"I-I... W-wow..." he stammered.

The thought came to him before, but since she was so small, he wasn't sure how it would affect the baby.

"What about the baby, I feel like if we did anything it would hurt her."

The problem certainly had crossed her mind. She finally thought of something.

"Well... there are other ways..."

Smirking, he rolled her over onto her back. Leaning in, he firmly planted his lips against hers. She melted under him, pushing her tongue against his, she could feel herself become wet. Slowly pulling away he looked at her, he then kissed her neck. Moving down her body, he kissed her chest, then her stomach, then her abdomen. Slowly taking in her smell, he took his hand and spread her lips. Up until now, he had never seen what the inside of a vagina looked like, but he became turned on when he saw the pink folds. Moving in slow, he used his tongue to lightly trace the outside. She could feel the warmth of his breathe against her own privates, becoming even more wet. He quickly moved his tongue to the bottom of her opening, tasting whatever juices flowed over him. She tasted so sweet, it was almost unreal, and the cooling sensation that it gave was too much. He suddenly plunged his tongue into her, trying to get as deep as could. She couldn't control herself, moving her hand to one of her nipples, she began to kneed it between her claws. She could feel it, the release she had wanted, but she didn't want to cum too fast, hoping to make it last as long as possible. She pulled him off of her and kissed him, tasting herself on his breathe. The way she worked her tongue, she could have made him finish right there in his pants. He wanted desperately to have sex with her, but he knew that it would probably be bad for the baby.

"I-I want to make you feel good too." she said, lowering herself.

She could see the lump in his pants, slowly unzipping his pants. When she finally got them off, she slipped his boxers off. Leaning down, she lightly licked the tip of his member. She could feel him twitch with pleasure and continued to lick. She then started licking down the side, eventually licking back up to the tip. Taking it in her hand, she placed her lips to the tip and sucked on it. Slowly swirling her tongue around, she could feel him pulse in her mouth. Not being able to pleasure her, he grabbed her rear and turned her around, so that her opening was in his face. He started to put his tongue back in while using his finger to rub her clit. She moaned softly onto him, pushing her mouth farther down onto his member. He could feel something rising up, he knew then he was going to cum soon, she could feel it too, like a fire deep down, she was melting. He noticed that she was slowing down and that more juices were flowing onto his tongue. In a last ditch effort, she plunged her mouth as far down as she could, and he lost it, shooting a huge load down her throat. Tasting him finish into her throat, she came. He could feel her clench down onto his tongue. Both drinking down each other, they felt satisfied.

"Oh... my... god..." She said out of breath, wiping the excess cum from her chin. "That was incredible."

She turned around and laid herself on his chest. Purring, she licked the corner of his mouth, getting what was left of her. He put his hand on her cheek, pulling her to his lips. The kiss seemed to last forever, and neither of them planned on ending it anytime soon.

The plane finally landed, prompting the stewardess to go and check on the two. When she opened the door the smell of sex hit her square in the face.

"The plane has landed sir." she said.

He could tell that she smelled it, so he nervously nodded, took Blitz's hand, and grabbed their things. He could hear her mumbling something about "changing the sheets." Laughing with Blitz, they both exited the plane to a familiar town. While walking through the airport, they voted on getting food. While sitting down in the food court, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. If anyone would have looked at them for any length of time, they would have noticed that there was something between them, and it didn't bother either of them. After they were done eating they went outside to hail a taxi. Once one finally came, he placed their things into the trunk and helped her up into the car. The car ride didn't take long, compared to the plane and ferry, it was quite short. They arrived to the familiar site of their house. Once he got the bags out of the back, he walked her up to the front door and opened it.

"It's good to be home." she said with a smile.

Running into the living room she twirled around, giggling to herself. Her pregnancy was becoming more and more evident. He was starting to get concerned that she would have the baby anytime now, and they didn't have anything yet, like a crib. Placing the bags in their room, he went out to the living room.

"Hey, we need to talk." He said with a serious face.

She walked over to him, lightly sitting on his lap.

"You aren't leaving me, are you?" she giggled with a wink.

"No, love, we need to talk about the baby."

A serious look appeared on her.

"I kinda figured that was it. I've been thinking about that too."

"Well we need to get stuff for her, like a crib, or clothing."

Looking like she was thinking, she looked up at him.

"Well why don't we go shopping for that kind of stuff tomorrow when we go see that doctor."

Smiling, she put her hand on her stomach.

"I can feel it, she's gonna come soon."

Ren felt as if this was happening too fast, but then again... Pokemon eggs usually hatch sooner than what she was going through. He hoped that the doctor could tell him more tomorrow, he wanted to know who it was going to take after.

Night time came fast, and all the traveling took it out of the both of them.

"Are you ready to sleep in our bed tonight?" she giggled.

He nodded his head and smiled at her. Climbing into bed, he pulled her in close and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_(So nearly up to 900+ reads! This is exciting, plus all the favorites that it's getting! Keep up the Reviews and followings, and I'll keep up the writing! Plus, tell anyone you know about this, unless it's your own little private secret. ;) which is cool.)_

The next day came quicker than expected and the Ren called the doctor hoping that he wouldn't have to explain the situation to him. The phone rang three times, and he was starting to get nervous. Finally someone answered it.

"_Dr. Johnson's office, how can I help you?_" The woman asked.

"U-uh, yes. My name is Renzai Toa, I'm looking for-"

"_He's been expecting a call from you Mr. Toa._"

He heard her press something, and he was immediately sent to another line. A moment or two went by until he heard the phone be picked up.

"_This is Johnson._"

"U-uh hi Dr. Johnson. This is Renzai... R-Renzai Toa."

"_OOOhhh, Mr Toa! I've been waiting for you to call me!_" He excitedly yelled over the phone. "_Did you want to come in to talk about your... Special situation?_"

"Yes, That's actually what I wanted to set up, you see... I think she's going to have it soon."

"_Hmm, How large would you say her stomach is?_"

"About the size of a cantaloupe..."

"_OH GOODNESS! For a weavile her size... that's well... Just get in here as soon as you can!_"

With the, the doctor hung the phone up. Ren didn't like his reaction to her size, it worried him. Feeling something lean up against him, he looked down to see her watching him.

"I heard what he said, we should probably get there soon." she said with a serious face.

Nodding his head, he picked the phone back up and called a taxi. Once the man on the phone told him that the taxi would arrive in about 20 minutes, he ran towards room to grab whatever he thought he needed for just in case. Both of them sitting on the couch suddenly heard a car horn, taking that as their cue they both walked towards the front door, and got into the car, Ren of course holding the door open for her. On the drive over she couldn't help but cuddle up to him, she was feeling very loving and for a good reason. She sat there and thought about how lucky the two of them were, most people would have done the opposite of Ren, they would have tried hiding, or even left the pokemon they were with... but not him, he was her forever and she loved him for it.

They finally arrived at the PokeCenter where Dr. Johnson worked. Ren paid the taxi driver his fare, and helped Blitz out of the car. They walked through the front doors, and noticed that this place had to be one of the busiest centers he had ever seen. The receptionist must have recognized them, because she began violently waving her arm to get their attention. Walking over to her, she motioned for the door behind her making sure to not draw attention, even though her arm waving would've attracted Rayquaza from the outer stratosphere.

Opening the door, he saw an older man, probably in his late 60's early 70's. The man looked up at them and smiled.

"Ah! My star patient!"

Blitz was nervous and hid behind Ren.

"Don't worry my dear! I assure you, I am quite a pleasant person."

Holding out his hand, he smiled at her with the biggest grin Ren had ever seen. Looking down at her, he could tell she was scared. she looked back at him, not sure what to do, so he nodded, telling her it was okay. Coming out from behind him, she reached out and took the doctors hand. With a big grin, he led her to the examining table. His office was very similar to the other one, just a bit cleaner looking. Pulling out the same device as the other, he rubbed gel onto her stomach and then flipped a switch. Rubbing the prod around on her, Ren could hear a fast thumping noise.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

The doctor smiled and pointed at the little screen.

"That would be your daughter!" He chuckled.

Blitz had a look of awe on her face, as did Ren. He looked over at her, and could barely contain his smile. Moving the probe around, he made a sound as if he was thinking.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

He didn't get a response for a moment, but then the doctor turned to look at him.

"Well, this is interesting. Most of the times that I've seen this kind of situation, the baby's species will take after the whatever sex it is, so in your case she take after her mother and be a Sneasel."

Ren looked at her, and went to go walk over to her side.

"but... She is taking after you."

Ren's face beamed.

"So she'll be human?"

The doctor laughed.

"Well technically she'll be sort of be a Hybrid considering her pigmentation will be that of her mother."

He didn't want to seem too excited.

_What if Blitz wanted a baby like her?_

looking over at her, he was taken aback by her smile. Tears were running down her face and she couldn't help but hug Ren.

"Your not sad that she's human?" he whispered.

"No, not at all. She's going to be perfect." so softly said.

Seeing them in a tender moment, the doctor got up and walked towards the door. Noticing this, Ren had to ask.

"Doctor, when will she have her?"

The doctor smiled, and turned around.

"Well in the next day or so. Why don't you guys go home tonight, and then come back tomorrow. That way you can get some rest."

With that, the doctor walked out the door. Looking back at Blitz, he continued to embrace her.

They had made their way back home when Ren got a call.

"U-uh, hello?" He asked.

"Um... Hey... It's Oren.."

Ren's eyes opened wide at hearing the name... It was his sister.

"H-hey Oren... What's u-up?" he asked.

There was a pause over the phone.

"So... I hear that certain things are going on with you."

"W-W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said as he tried to play dumb.

"You don't have to worry Ren, I'm not going to judge you... I have... Something similar going on."

Ren somehow felt relieved, he wasn't the only one in a relationship like his, that he knew of. An hour went by and each of them told what was going with their lives. He explained how he was going to have a daughter, and how they planned on being married. She then went on telling him how she had something going on with her Blaziken, and how they heard about him from Lucien. When they both had nothing left to say, she simply finished the conversation with-

"Well, since I haven't really been there for you... I sent you something as a 'wedding' present. Good luck, and I will call you again soon."

He went to say 'thank you' but by the time he had, the phone was already hung up on her side. This whole thing perplexed him, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Who was that honey?" Blitz asked.

He looked over at her, and she could tell something serious happened. Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand.

"T-that... That was my sister."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh... Wow.." she hesitantly said.

He went on to tell her everything that they talked about, and how she sent something as a gift, but he didn't what it was. Looking at him, she had a slight frown form over her smile.

"She sent a wedding gift, and we're not even technically married yet."

Sitting there thinking, an idea popped into his head. Getting up and walking into their room, he starting digging through an old box. She also got up to see what he was doing. Looking through the doorway, she could see him grab an apple sized stone, and then a little velvet box.

"Ah! Found them." he shouted in excitement.

Walking over to her, he handed her the stone, and got down on one knee.

"I know this is kinda small and unassuming, but I want to use this as our courtship stone."

She beamed, not comprehending what was happening. Looking at the stone, she could see that it was a Dusk Stone.

"I also thought it would be poetic if we also did this the way of my kind."

He opened a box, and in it were two rings. She had always heard of this, the human man proposing to the woman with rings, but these were different. These rings were gold, and had a worn look to them.

"Where did you get these Ren?"

He looked up at her.

"They were my parent wedding rings."

She didn't know what to say.

"Are you sure about this? she asked.

Nodding his head, he took one of the rings out of the box and tried to put it on her finger. Being that she had claws, they were too big for it. He could see her frown, when suddenly he got an idea. Taking the bow from her ear, he tied it into a knot around the ring, so instead of it being just a regular bow it had a gold band through the main knot. Tying it back around her ear, she jumped on him, planting kissed all over his face.

"I love it, I love it, I Love it!" She squealed.

He was glad, and the smile on his face proved it.

"Just two things left." She said with a smile.

Grabbing the other ring, she put it on his finger and brought her face to his.

"Do you take me, to be your bride?" she whispered

"I do. Do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do."

They began to kiss each other softly, making it last as long as possible. When they broke the kiss, she gave him a wink, to which he winked back.

"One more thing honey." She said as she turned her head towards the stone.

All he could hear was a scratching noise, followed by her giggling to herself. When she appeared to be done, she turned back around to show that she had carved something into it. It was the most beautiful carving he had ever seen. In this carving were three figures, one was what he assumed him, the other was her, and then the third one was a little girl. The level of detail in this carving was unreal, she even got the little circle shaped scar that was above his eye brow.

"This is beautiful love." He faintly said.

All she could do was smile, they were finally married! Placing the stone on the shelf that overlooked the bed, she laid down on her back. Feeling the bed jump beside her, she looked to see Ren lying next to her.

"Just think, come tomorrow or the next day we'll have a family." she whispered into his ear.

Grabbing her by the sides, he pulled her close to him.

"Then let's get some sleep, I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow."

Kissing her, he pulled the blanket over the two of them. They soon drifted off into sleep, holding each other as tight as they could.

The morning came with a pleasant shine. The both of them felt rested and ready for what was coming today. Ren made sure to call a cab, hoping to get everything together before it arrived. When he had packed all the things they would need, he went to go get Blitz from the bedroom to find that she was bent over, shaking. Running to her side, he placed his hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

Looking up at him, she smiled with the hint of pain.

"It's time, We need to get there now."

He looked down to see that where she was standing was soaked, this must have been her water breaking. As if by serendipity, he heard the taxi honk its horn. taking her hand, he lead her out to the car, helping her climb up onto the seat. He then ran back into the house to grab the rest of their things. Jumping into the car, he told the driver to get to the Center as quickly as possible, and that he would give him more money if he did. The whole way over, all Ren could think to do was hold her. He had obviously never been in this kind of situation before, and was in a bit of panic. When they finally arrived he picked her up and managed to grab their things, as he ran towards the doors, he turned and told the cab driver that he left the money in the back seat. He ran through the front door and then ran through towards the Doctors's office, not waiting for the receptionist to even acknowledge them coming in. When he made it through the doctor's door, he placed her down on on the chair.

"She... Her... Water... Broke..." He said out of breath.

The doctor looked over at her, and noticed she had a pained look on her face.

"So it has, Mr. Toa, I'm going to ask you to stand over here. It looks like this baby is coming now!"

Ren stood over next to her, holding her hand. It seemed to last forever and all he could see was her pushing her hardest, and the doctor guiding the baby. He kept telling her to push, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. When the doctor gave the word for the final one, they both poured their hearts into one final hard push... and with that, they heard a baby cry. The doctor walked over to his silver operating table and cut the umbilical cord, finally wrapping her in a cloth. Walking over to Ren, he handed her to him.

"Congrats you guys, here's your daughter."

Ren looked down at her, she was possibly the most beautiful thing, he had ever seen. Kneeling down, he gave Blitz a view of her. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"She's beautiful Ren." she said with a soft whisper.

Taking his hand he felt her cheek, and immediately she grabbed his finger, hell bent on holding on. The both of them laughing, looked down at her. She was perfect.

The rest of the day was oriented on Blitz getting rest, and every time the doctor tried to take the baby, she would resist. It wasn't until Ren walked up and asked for her, that she relinquished her.

"Just be careful with her please!" she yelled, "If anything happens to her, I'll make sure you are never heard from again!"

Ren couldn't help but laugh. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something did actually happen. Handing her to the doctor, his attention was caught by the Receptionist.

"Um, Mr. Toa... There's someone here to see you guys."

He couldn't think of who would be here, who would even know about this?"

Walking out of the office, he saw a familiar face... It was Lucien!

"Lucien?" he yelled.

Lucien turned to look at him, and he jumped up to go shake Ren's hand.

"HEY! Congrats! How's the bouncing baby?"

_How did he know?!_

"I'm an Elite four member who trains Psychic Pokemon... Do you really have to ask?"

"I guess not." He said with a smile.

"Soooooooo, Can I go see her?" Lucien asked with an excited face.

Nodding his head, he showed Lucien to the office. As soon as Lucien saw her, he ran over to the crib that she was laying in, making tiny "Goo's" and the occasional "Gah's". Both Ren and Blitz laughed. They both jumped when one of his pokeballs suddenly opened. Alakazam appeared next to him, and if Ren hadn't heard it himself, the Alakazam jumped joyously. He and Lucien were like two school girls, it was kinda strange seeing them like this. An hour went by, and Lucien had finally calmed down, along with Alakazam. They both walked over to Ren and Blitz, and then Lucien put his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Listen old sport, if you ever need anything, just let me know. I consider you two to be my friends, and I want you guys to live a happy life and what not. okay?"

They both nodded their heads, happy that they had someone who cared. They then took their leave, waving goodbye as they walked out of the office. Ren went to pick up the baby, and he walked back with her to Blitz. They all laid on the hospital bed, and they both looked down at their sleeping child.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

Blitz looked at her, and her scarlet hair. How about Vera?" she asked with a smile

Ren looked at her.

"Vera... I love it."

All was perfect with them, and they couldn't believe this was real. Kissing her, he rested his head against her's and she the same. Tomorrow they would start their life together as a new family. As they all started to fall asleep, Ren looked over at Blitz and told her.

"My life with you is perfect, and I love you more than anything."

She smiled and said.

"I love you more than anything too, you and Vera are my life."

They both smiled, holding each other, and keeping Vera close between the both of them.


End file.
